


再见，再见，以及再见

by hydrviolence



Category: 1984 - George Orwell, Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1984, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, F/F, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence





	1. Chapter 1

0

“我不想看这个！不看，不看。医生，我头疼。把它关掉！”


	2. Chapter 2

1.1

水顺着楼梯往下流。  
从上一级台阶上流下来。像任何流动的东西，血、历史、时间、脑浆、成串的词、或者记忆，变幻着颜色。  
公白飞停下脚步，站在楼梯上，低头看着。  
有那么两秒钟，他以为水会绕过他的鞋，在鞋周围留下一圈干燥安全的地方。  
他低头看着鞋子。水就从上一级台阶滴下来。他听到它流动和滴落的声音。楼道里的老大哥招贴画看着，电幕里播放的东西经过空气里的灰尘和耳朵里的绒毛，变成了白噪音。  
 _……希望……未来……明天……新的……新的希望……恨，我们利用你……_  
 _公白飞站起来，用腿把椅子往后推了推，低头看着鞋。他知道电幕上有什么。每个人都知道两分钟仇恨开始以前电幕上会有什么。_  
 _那鞋是件粗糙丑陋的物件，就套在他的脚上，承担把他的双脚关起来的任务。无论怎样刷洗，这双鞋总带着一股馊味。其中右脚的那只被补过了。公白飞自己补的。那鞋底儿掉了，他不得不连缝带粘让鞋底和鞋面不离开对方。胶粘了一手。他看着鞋子边缘上胶和缝线的痕迹，知道有人看着他。_  
 _安灼拉看着他，安灼拉总是看着。嘴唇是紧闭的贝壳，眼睛里是海水，金发被海风吹乱了。_  
 _可贝壳是碳酸钙的，脆弱的东西，撒上盐酸就滋滋冒泡。把刀子插进贝壳的缝隙里，切开它的肉和韧带，让它打开；或者把贝壳放在地面上，摆正，拿鞋跟跺上去，它的壳就碎了，鲜肉、灵魂和汁水，全都湿嗒嗒黏糊糊地摊在地上，地面上是油污和沙粒，贝壳碎片是白的。他不该想贝壳，或许该把安灼拉的嘴唇当作云石雕刻的，但云石也是碳酸钙的，所以没什么区别。什么区别也没有。_  
 _他不该去看安灼拉。他瞥一眼安灼拉。没错，他正看着他。公白飞低下头，把视线移到鞋子上，然后再移到电幕上。隔壁桌边的割风看着他，她和德纳第交接什么。樱桃和蔷薇的嘴唇，多疑的鸟类眼睛，装作无辜的细手指，可以杀人的口舌牙齿。“十点过一分或者一点零一分。”“我得推迟上载时间。”她们说着话，扫一眼公白飞，再扫一眼安灼拉，带着道德巡查员与义警的气味。公白飞担心她们能看透他的皮肉，直看到他的核儿。_  
 _安灼拉看着她们，安灼拉也看着他。公白飞感觉到他的视线。人闭上眼睛时也能感觉到阳光从树叶间漏下的光斑在脸上抖动。安灼拉总是安静地看着，海浪眼睛和贝壳嘴唇。他从未表现过恐惧、或者畏缩、或着担心和不安，也并不愤怒。他对周围一切都不为所动。既无热情，也不表现出愤恨或嘲讽。_  
 _他想知道安灼拉在两分钟仇恨时是什么表现，但他不敢让自己的目光脱离屏幕。那天，他不敢去看安灼拉，再一次。_  
 _不过，那次的两分钟仇恨里，割风用新话规范击中了电幕上的山羊，正中鼻子。准准的。_  
公白飞低头看着鞋子。中心，准准的。他以为，以鞋子为中心，会有个干燥的圈，水会绕过圈流走。  
当然，没有。  
水流过来，流过他的鞋子，把鞋浸湿了。倒像是奇迹，水上行走，水湿了鞋。  
公白飞低头盯着鞋和水，看了一会儿。看着水浸入他的鞋子，渗进去，泡胀所有缝隙之后流走。  
然后，他抬起头，去看水的来源。  
水是从上一层流下了的，他住的那层。  
公白飞向上走了几级台阶，听到水在脚下呱唧呱唧直响，水灌进了他的鞋子里。  
他住在上一层，一间该死的公寓。在那该死的公寓对面，还有间该死的公寓。那间该死的公寓的该死的门是关着的。这些该死的水就从那该死的门下的该死的缝里流出来。说脏话不好，不过，换个角度想，他是从新话手里拯救了这些脏老的词，就当给它们建了个保护区吧。它们总该活下去啊。  
公白飞踩着水走上楼，走到往外淌水的门口，停下来。这门里住着个单身的男性党员，一般用格朗泰尔称呼，瘦得皮包骨头跟根树枝似的，酗酒和话多外没什么引人注目的特点，当然，这两个特点就足够引人注目也足够要他的性命了。格朗泰尔被消灭是迟早的事。  
不过，所有人都会被消灭，或早或迟。没有保护区。

公白飞敲了一下门，没人应。敲第二下，没有回声。用力敲第三下，门开了，根本没有锁。  
水流得满地，屋子里乱得像是刚遭到过轰炸。衣服、袜子、白菜叶子、盆、画纸，散落在各地，全都泡了水。整个房间有股胜利杜松子酒、烂了的煮白菜加上肮脏内衣长期酝酿的味道。他头走进屋内，尽量找地方下脚，不要踩到东西。踮着脚尖寻找洪水的源头。  
漫满屋子的水与淌下楼梯的瀑布，源头在厨房。厨房的水池堵了，毫不奇怪，它里面堆满了肮脏的锅碗瓢盆，而水龙头却开着。水从堵塞的水池里源源不断流出来，摔向地面，往门缝跑，哗哗直响。公白飞关上水龙头，把它拧紧。  
厨房走回客厅。公白飞发现，造成洪水的罪魁祸首一直都在房间。格朗泰尔就躺在沙发里。实际上是陷在沙发里，被包裹在若干脏衣服、几只盘子和废纸组成的皮下面。R在一堆垃圾中睡得死死，怀里抱着酒瓶，身上洒了胜利杜松子酒。酒味浓的熏人。  
公白飞抓住格朗泰尔的肩膀，用力摇了摇。  
酒鬼把眼睛睁开一条缝。  
“您的水池……”公白飞说，话还没完，就被酒鬼打断了。  
“这个该死的世界。老大哥……”酒鬼咕哝着，抱紧酒瓶，往沙发更深处钻。逃回沙子里的沙精，钻回洞里的耗子，躲藏起来，缩成一团，闭上眼睛。  
公白飞知道，电幕正对着他们俩。而酒鬼将要说出的话绝对会让酒鬼送命。他一把捂住格朗泰尔的嘴，截住未完的句子，不让更多词从烂醉的嘴里流出来。  
“唔……“这下酒鬼的眼睛睁大了，”嗯……唔唔……”他挣扎扭动挥舞起胳膊腿儿试图摆脱捂住嘴的手。但因为烂醉，胳膊和手都不太听使唤。于是，酒鬼用了牙。  
“嗷！”公白飞一声尖叫，抽回手，“你咬我！” 酒鬼给他的手上留了一排牙印。  
“哎。”烂醉的格朗泰尔眯了眯眼睛，“我……必须……” 他晃晃悠悠支起身来，略略向沙发外探了探身子。然后，吐了。  
酒水混着半消化的烂菜叶子，直吐在公白飞的裤子和鞋上。反正那双鞋已经够丑了，它带着馊味，被缝过，被粘过，浸了水，再被吐一身也没什么关系。  
“这下……好多……”酒鬼咕哝着，缩回沙发里，把酒瓶搂进怀里，满足闭上眼睛。  
公白飞站在满地污水泡垃圾的屋子里，烂白菜和酒味正在渗进他的头发和衣服，裤子和鞋上沾满邻居酒鬼的呕吐物。  
他想着贝壳，这完全不相干。那些蛤蜊或者其他什么的，那些带壳的柔软生物。打开它们，把放在花岗岩的石头上，让正午海边的太阳烤它们。他想着，那些贝壳，它们会有什么感觉？它们会尖叫起来吗？或者只是人耳听不到。它们一直叫着。尖叫，叫了又叫，从没停止过。  
然后，公白飞意识到，其实他从未见过海，也从未见过贝壳。

格朗泰尔醒了，小心翼翼把眼睛睁开一条缝。小心翼翼睁开一条小缝。  
你永远无法预测自己醒来时会在什么地方。所以，小心为妙。  
每次醒来，就像到达一个新星球，谨慎是理所应当。要像那些胆大心细的冒险家和猎人，以及从坠毁飞船中爬出来的无主奴隶和从事能源开发的政府工作人员。慢慢地踏出一步，躲在草丛里岩石后，露出一只眼睛观察。小心，不急不慢。如果贸然行动，那些肋骨向外折断的人就是教训。被硬壳的爬虫扒在脸上，脖子被它的尾巴缠着，喉咙里被塞进……好吧，他不知道那东西叫什么。  
等等，飞船？星球？冒险家和异形？  
这些东西是怎么进入他脑子里？他不记得自己在什么地方读到或听说过这些东西。他有份相当不错的值得信赖的记性，R知道。他肯定没读到过它们，也没听说过。可它们潜藏在他脑子里，像半腐烂的根系，地面上的绿色茎叶已经枯死，剩下散发着腐败气息的灰根留在褐土地里。他不知它们为什么会在那里。它们从来没有被输入过。这就像是用漏斗往瓶子里灌油，不用沾湿瓶口就让油落到瓶子的肚子里。不用看到或听到就在脑子里了。用注射器打进去？或者，用一只钻头钻进去？格朗泰尔喜欢钻头，喜欢钻头的声音，咝啦啦地响着，给头骨带来非常舒适的震动，麻酥酥，让他的脑袋变成一间将被拆掉的水泥房子，很快就在咝啦啦和麻酥酥中化为碎渣子了。  
格朗泰尔从眼皮间那条缝向外望，试着让眼睛聚焦。脑子里的东西是怎么来的？这他懒得想。  
也许是噩梦里的，也许，是自己编出来的，哈！格朗泰尔把眼睛又睁大了点。  
目力所及之处，没有紫色荒漠、没有十层楼高的巨兽、没有老大哥的胡子，也没有淡绿色苦艾小精灵。  
格朗泰尔能看到的，只是……天花板。  
没错，天花板。你好啊。格朗泰尔心情愉快，用眼神跟天花板打了个招呼。  
看来一切正常，他平安度过了初醒时的危险期，安全着陆在自己的房间。一切如常，电幕、灰尘和老大哥的画像，早上要做操。然后，是很多老大哥的画像，更多老大哥的画像。不如去自杀，为什么不。在这新的一天里，兴许他会把自己消灭。也许会，也许不会。  
格朗泰尔快快活活咂摸着自杀念头时，隐隐约约觉得有什么不太对劲。  
他把脑力转向分析异常上，暂时把策划消灭自己忘了。  
有什么不对劲？  
哦，哦，他知道了。天花板！  
格朗泰尔盯着无辜的天花板。无辜，没错。但是，它是陌生的。这是一块陌生的天花板。  
根据格朗泰尔的经验，天花板们都是相似的，它们之间只有些细微的差别。但就是这细微的差别，让一块天花板被当作家的代言人，而另一块暗示他正在外星球，甚至另一个宇宙。  
眼前的这块，正式正常又陌生得能够给人带来惊悚暗示的那类。  
他不是在自己的住处。这是什么地方？  
格朗泰尔想要坐起来，却发现自己动弹不得。难道他已被怪兽的粘液包裹固定？  
他忘记了小心谨慎。由于刚刚睡醒，周围环境一片模糊，像未载入的数据。判断力也未能像平时一样发挥，好吧，平时他的判断力也不怎么样，喝醉时更糟。好吧，他有一半时间在酒醉中渡过。  
无论如何，格朗泰尔拼命挣扎起来。  
结果是：砰的一声。  
格朗泰尔脸朝下摔在了地面上，肚皮着地。  
摔下来以前，他似乎是躺在一个平台上的，还挺软和的平台。先前并没有觉得软和，只是现在有了硬地面对比，顿时意识到它的软了。不过地面总是更好。摔到地面就不会再往下摔了，让人无比安心，安心得像落了地。你好啊，地板。格朗泰尔想着。  
经这么一摔，他清醒多了。趴在地面上，开始张望四周。  
身边的东西是……毫无疑问，是个沙发。还是挺干净的沙发，罩着难看的灰色沙发套。  
地面挺干净。  
他还能看到门，漆成难看棕色的大门，油漆剥落。它与灰色地面之间有一道门缝。格朗泰尔眯着眼睛看那门缝，从缝里可以看到外面的一点灰色地面。问题是，这是谁家的门缝？  
在发现门缝之后，酒鬼又发现了自己坐不起身、动弹不得的原因。他被毯子裹着，裹得紧紧的。  
这毯子肯定不是他自个儿裹到自个儿身上的。他做不到。  
是卷地毯一样的裹法儿，他就被卷在最中间。从下巴颏儿到脚指头尖都卷进去了。双臂在身侧，也老老实实被毯子束缚着，跟捆的一样结实。  
格朗泰尔扭了扭身子，想把自己从毯子里解脱出来。  
没有成功。这会儿毯子边正压在他的身体和地板之间。  
也许，该打个滚，格朗泰尔盘算。  
正这么想的时候，一双拖鞋出现在他眼前。极其难看的拖鞋，半灰不蓝，没型没款，松松垮垮的，像是它知道自己无论如何努力都不可能成为一双漂亮拖鞋，于是放弃了，干脆摊成一滩趴在地上。  
在拖鞋里，有一双脚。在脚的上面，有个人。自然，脚在这头儿，一般情况下会有个脑袋在另一头。不过倒也说不定。  
格朗泰尔抬起头，努力向上看。

公白飞低头看着酒鬼。这家伙躺在地上，大概是从沙发上摔下来的。  
“你好啊，邻居。”格朗泰尔说早安，声音发闷，“这是什么地方？我为什么在这儿？”  
“早上好。”公白飞说，“您不会一夜都睡在地上吧？”  
“没有的事儿。早起摔下来的。”裹在毯子里的R有挣扎了一下，徒劳。  
公白飞俯下身，把酒鬼翻了个身，又把毯子打开，算是把R从毯子捆绑中解救出来。  
格朗泰尔做起来，在毯子上活动了一下关节，然后笨手笨脚地把毯子披上，裹着毯子站起来。又裹着毯子在沙发上坐下了。  
仍然裹着毯子的原因是，在毯子底下，格朗泰尔一丝不挂。他的衣服离奇消失了。  
酒鬼撩开毯子看自己的肋骨。他确实够瘦，胸口可以当搓衣板。  
“昨天发生啥了？为什么我在这儿？”酒鬼问。  
公白飞吸了口气，解释昨天的混乱是对语言能力的考验。“您昨天喝醉了。外加水池堵了。我回来时发水溢出来。之后，您吐了我一身，又吐了自己一身。我只好把您拖进我家，安顿在沙发上。然后去疏通了厨房水池的下水道。”他感到这点简略的说明太过整齐洁净。  
“多谢了。”格朗泰尔说，满不在乎。让公白飞很想给他脑袋上来一巴掌。公白飞忍住了。  
格朗泰尔仍然撩着毯子，低头看自己的肋骨。他拿两根手指在肋骨上蹭了蹭。“你给我洗过澡？”  
“嗯。您把自己吐脏了。”  
“哦，当然啦。呕吐这件事情我肯定做过。”格朗泰尔仍在用手指头蹭肋骨，“别您来您去的成吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我们可以用‘你’称呼。”  
“哦。”公白飞说。  
“谢谢你救了我。还要谢谢给我洗澡。”格朗泰尔不折腾肋骨了，把毯子裹紧了，抬头看着公白飞。  
“不客气。你的衣服吐脏了。今天，你可以穿我的外套去工作。”公白飞说，“晚上回来，把你的脏衣服洗干净，再把房间收拾整齐。”他没忍住，加了最后一句。  
格朗泰尔哼了一声，也许意思大致是他会收拾房间。不过，公白飞没有时间去听，也没时间去想。他赶着去换衣服准备外出了。  
酒鬼裹着公白飞的毯子又坐了一会儿，用手指头蹭着他的肋骨。若有所思地盯着电幕看。


	3. Chapter 3

1.2

当天，格朗泰尔是否洗干净了脏衣服收拾整齐了房间，这个公白飞不清楚。  
但是，三天以后，格朗泰尔从他这里借的衣服洗干净还回来了，这事是确定的，很清楚。  
那是晚上，在下班以后，公白飞房间里的灯光理应昏暗，但是对于这刷着已经剥落的绿墙皮小房间和房间里关着的单个的人，这灯光似乎又太亮了。有太多的空间和太少的人。敲门声响起的时候公白飞最先想到的照例是爱部。  
关于爱部的念头滑过，他拉开门。  
门外站着的是格朗泰尔，捧着叠得整整齐齐的衣服。  
“谢谢你的衣服。”格朗泰尔说，“也谢谢你。”他今天没喝酒，嘴里没酒味，手洗得干净。  
公白飞接过衣服。“不客气。”  
“为了表示感谢，”格朗泰尔自顾自地说下去，“我把一点儿钱放在你的衣服口袋里了，别忘了看看。”  
“这……”公白飞说。  
酒鬼以半是进攻半是逃跑的决绝姿态大步撤回了自己的公寓。  
“不需要……”公白飞说，格朗泰尔的房门砰的一声关闭了，“给我钱……”  
公白飞看着那关上的屋门。他走过去，敲了敲门。奈何格朗泰尔泰然自若光明正大地假装不在家。  
公白飞只得抱着衣服，以及里面的钱，回到自己房间。  
他关上门，确认门关严实了，然后走到沙发边，坐下，抱着他的衣服。它们已经洗干净了。  
他摸了摸衣服口袋，在上衣的右口袋里，有纸张的感觉。  
他把纸掏出来，只是一张纸币，里面夹着一张纸条。  
克制着抬头扫一眼电幕的冲动，公白飞望着手里的纸，吸了口气。他展开那张纸币，里面的纸条上有一封短信。  
希望监视他的电幕以为他只是在认真端详一张纸币，而且是最低面额的。这太傻了，公白飞想着，举着钱，读着钱里夹着的信。  
毫无疑问，纸条上的字是格朗泰尔写的。和他本人一样放肆且一塌糊涂。  
信的内容是这样的：  
奖励  
时间：明天，下午。  
路线：#X4-5，#8-6，#12-7，西，直走，看吧。

明天。  
把他们放进方形的铁质容器，加入上述佐料，然后加热，就可以得到……  
得到什么？他忘了。罐头肉？公白飞想着。他们就都熟了，铁皮是火热的。端出来。他们？它们？  
他把手放在车厢的铁门上，手下的铁板光滑，微微发温。兴许正在被加热，但车厢里的乘客们并不知道。他们不知道他们将要死去，不知道他们已经死去。每一次，死亡又再次复活。死了又活，活了又死，但他们都不知道，没有注意到，没有去注意。他们想着晚餐该把烂土豆怎么办、被子是不是需要晒一晒、他们的孩子会把他们举报吗。没有注意到自己死去，也没有注意到自己复活，一切如常，死了又活，活了又死，毫无变化。  
人感觉不到自己死了。但他该注意到，该强迫自己去注意。公白飞按了按车厢的铁门，它在他的注意力下如此真实。他听到轮子在铁轨上滚过的声音，感到脚下车厢有节奏的颠簸。他没有感到死去，也没有感到复活，这并不等于生死交替没有发生。他把手移开，铁板门上留着他的指纹。擦掉它们，不要让人发现指纹，或者一根头发。他的头发在脱落，他的皮肤碎裂掉下，每时每刻人的皮肤和毛发都在脱落，每时每刻。汗水和油脂站在皮肤上，每时每刻。他摸着车厢的铁门，感到从未有过的真实。  
他在轨道电车12线路上，坐到第7站台下车，然后向西走……然后，他不知道然后怎样。昨天晚上，他很容易地理解了邻居酒鬼的密信，那是一幅寻宝地图，宝藏是一份给予他的奖励。数字是轨道电车的路线号和站台号。在最后一个站台到达后，他只能依靠自己，向西走。然后，然后……他不知道然后怎样。那张纸条告诉他，然后他就会得到拯救酒鬼的奖励。但他并不知道，不相信，不想。  
公白飞让乱七八糟的想法在脑中打转，不去想格朗泰尔和那份奖励。他在去领奖励的路上，想着各种东西，除了那奖励。一起如此诡异，一切如此真实。他熟悉乘坐轨道电车的感觉，他记得自己成百上千次被关在这没有窗的铁皮盒子里，却无法清晰地记起任何一起乘坐的细节。他从哪儿来？到哪儿去？他的手握在哪里？他周围有什么人？想到和他一起关在这铁皮盒子里的人时，他回忆他们的面孔，但记不起来，一张脸也记不起来。仿佛它们是用面团捏成的，又被雨水泡过来。  
车厢晃动着，乘客们睁着眼睛，坐着、站着，随着车厢摇晃着。你知道故事的结局是什么，所有人都知道。风擦着铁盒厢的外壁流过，暗河夹裹着列车冲下瀑布。包在皮内的肉馅，但是铁盒，铁质容器……  
他在发疯，一点儿一点儿地变疯。不要表现出来，不要让人看到。他看看那些乘客。他想把耳朵贴在车厢铁门上，去听外面的风声。但克制住了，只是又把手贴在车厢的铁门上。  
如果他带上他的本子，他可以看点什么，写点什么。  
 _您拿的是什么？他们问。_  
 _他交出本子。_  
 _他们接过本子的，他们翻看本子。皱着眉头。_  
 _他能看到他们藏在垂下的肥厚眼睑下的眼睛。手指翻着本子的页。短粗的手指，指甲显得很短，短到露出指甲下的肉，手指背上长了汗毛。发白的汗毛。手翻动他的本子时，他就看着那些汗毛。_  
 _跟我们走，他们这么说。_  
 _然后……爱部。_

然后……车停了。  
铁门打开，公白飞走了下去。  
这里已经是外围地区，接近周边只覆盖有灌草和零星乔木的矮山丘陵。只有一个灰色的小水泥站台，不比一张桌子大多少。站台边的柱子上，一个电幕播放着歌，平静地注视着他。站台背后是一小片住宅地，再向外就是包围过来带来压迫感的矮山了。  
他该向西走。公白飞眯着眼睛看了一下太阳的，判断一下哪里是西方。然后，他走上了向西延伸的路。  
一边走，一边寻觅格朗泰尔或者奖励的痕迹。  
他并不在乎奖励。而且，他的理智一直警告他，与酒鬼这种说话全不在意的人在一起，会使自己提前插入被销毁行列。他为什么要来着地方？公白飞沿着那条路走，他为什么要来这地方？  
今天，今天下午，在工作结束之后，他走出大楼，像一台自动运转的机械，走向车站，按着R给他的线路移动。他甚至并没有想着格朗泰尔和奖励，他想各种古怪的念头，或者什么也不想，只是不去想R。也许，这是一种自我保护，不去想格朗泰尔。  
也许，只是他觉得疲倦烦躁了。也许，他房间里的灯太亮了。墙壁那么冷，又那么光。沙发的单子磨破了，在灯光下一清二楚。他的本子在灯光下苍白得刺伤了他的手。  
格朗泰尔裹在毯子里是暖和的。

他穿过住宅区。它是属于临近一所钢厂的，工人们被安置在这里。安静又热闹的住宅区，住户家窗口里是沉静的，酒馆门口是喧闹的，带着人类肉体、劣质酒和傍晚时分饭菜气味，晾晒的被褥气味与婴儿的奶味，路边口红散粉的气味和墙角的尿味。一个姑娘坐在门口，低着头读真部造的色情小说，他路过时，她抬起头来看他，眯着眼睛注视他走过。她并没有恶意，只是看着他，辫子毛毛糙糙垂到胸口。  
公白飞往西走下去，路离开住宅区，上了山。一开始是在阳坡，满地灌丛，被太阳晒过整天后发出难以形容的气味，草木的清香，但又浓重，甚至有点刺鼻。  
到了小丘的顶上，有几棵树，没有格朗泰尔。公白飞喜欢被太阳晒过的灌木味道。他往山下走去。一直这样走吧，一直走下去，永远不停下来。下山路上，脚下的土地更松软潮湿，乔木更多，灌木的种类也变了。  
在灌木底下，公白飞就看到了格朗泰尔和他的奖励。

酒鬼坐在路边，就在一丛挂着红的浆果的灌木底下，把脑袋缩在枝叶底下。公白飞见到他时，他正用手指把红色浆果往嘴里送。看到公白飞，格朗泰尔的手停在嘴边，他举起另一只胳膊，挥起来，似乎巴望自己看起来像风车一样引人注目。  
公白飞走到格朗泰尔身边。  
“坐下吧。”酒鬼说，拍拍身边的地面，把一直放在嘴边的浆果送进了嘴里。  
公白飞看看泥土地面，坐了下去。  
格朗泰尔从灌木上扯下一枚红色浆果，送到公白飞嘴边。“尝尝。”  
公白飞伸手把浆果接过来，放在手心里，端详这东西。  
“没毒。”格朗泰尔说着又撸了一把浆果揉进嘴里。  
公白飞把那果子送进嘴里，用舌头拨弄它打了几个转，再咬下去。它尝起来不像他吃过的任何东西，不是很甜，也不酸，有股寡淡但新鲜的味道。  
“这是给我的奖励？”公白飞问。  
“不只这个。”酒鬼说着，从口袋里掏出一板巧克力，“还有巧克力。不是一般的那种蜡烛味的东西，这可是高级货。”  
他撕开巧克力的包装纸，掰下一大块递给公白飞。  
公白飞接过巧克力来。这一大块对于他的嘴来说太大了。把巧克力抓在手里，他犹豫了一下。不知从何处下口。然后决定还是掰一下。  
格朗泰尔继续从灌木上摘果子吃。公白飞从大块巧克力上掰下一小块送进嘴里。  
“这就是……奖励？”  
“是啊。”格朗泰尔干脆在地上躺下来，躲着灌木上生的刺，“你救了我的命。如果不是你，这会儿我不会躺在树荫底下，吃着浆果，看着树叶间的天空。那会儿，那天下午，我确实不在乎爱部把我怎么样。但是现在，我想活着。我还想吃巧克力。我想闻到被阳光晒过一天的树叶的气味，想要闻到潮湿泥土的气味，闻到浆果汁水的气味。想要舔着手指上的果汁，想要能尝果子的味道。我想活着，活着看着太阳下山。你看树叶间的天空，看起来像是再没有未来了，不是吗？”  
公白飞并不明白格朗泰尔要说什么，但他感到放松。对发生的一切完全茫然，失去控制也不必担心，危险窥伺也没有关系，因为再也没有未来存在了，很不错的感觉。  
“我恨1984世界，”格朗泰尔躺倒在灌丛底下，“丑陋，无趣。是最令人无法容忍的。而且几乎没有任何好吃的东西。那些房子、桌子和电幕，丑得的不可思议，不是吗。我猜测它们被造得如此丑陋就是为了折磨人，让人不快活。但是现在，在这里，我想活着。你听见鸟叫的声音了吗？”  
树上似乎确实传来了叽叽啾啾的声音。公白飞抬头看。在树叶间的枝子上落了一只鸟。他不知道它是什么鸟，枝叶间也许有更多鸟。他突然意识到，自己过去没有听到过鸟鸣声。为什么他会知道这是鸟鸣？  
“你看那些鸟儿。它们从这跟树枝跳到那根树枝，歪着脑袋端详，然后张开小嘴叫几声。我总在想，它们经历过什么？它们打算干什么？它们的小脑袋瓜子里转着什么念头？它们的心思可难猜，鸟儿们是个谜。它们的羽毛有那么多颜色，即使一只灰色或褐色的鸟，也绝不只是单一的颜色，它身上有那么多种灰色。应该说是很多颜色，我们的词语太贫乏了，只能用‘灰色’一个词。很快太阳就要落山了，天空每秒钟都会变一个颜色，很多颜色。然后，星星们就亮起来。”  
听着格朗泰尔东拉西扯，抬头找树枝叶间的鸟儿，不知不觉中，公白飞把那一大块巧克力都吃完了。  
格朗泰尔又给他掰了一大块。“你也可以躺下。”他对公白飞说。  
于是，公白飞也躺下了，就躺在格朗泰尔身边。离地面更近，泥土和植物的气味更浓重。也许会有什么虫子爬上他的身体，爬进他的头发，他想，不过并不太在乎。树叶间的天空会格外蓝，时不时地，一只鸟儿在枝叶间闪过。  
他们躺在灌木底下，不再说话。昨天已经消失了，明天不会来到，再也没有未来了。只有此刻是存在的，他们安静地躺着。


	4. Chapter 4

1.3

公白飞在半夜里醒来。  
他经常在夜里醒来。躺在床上望着天花板，呆在静谧的黑暗中，感到温暖和不真实；或者从床上起来，拉开窗帘，接触夜间的微凉空气和似有似无的愉悦。  
但这一次不同，公白飞醒来，格朗泰尔在他身边，发出暖烘烘的气息。他扭头看着他，眼睛习惯了黑暗，皮肤看起来就更显得苍白。格朗泰尔的脸部轮廓仿佛是由他自己的铅笔画出，眼眶和嘴唇下是由淡渐浓的黑色的阴影。他认为那白色的皮肤摸起来像冰冷光滑，但也许因为他的手还不习惯感觉温度。酒鬼轻轻哼了一声，微微缩了缩身子。在他们身下是印着俗气大花质感粗燥的沙发罩子。边角已经磨圆的旧矮桌呆在沙发旁，上面摆着一盏绿罩子台灯低着头，看着他们，或者沉沉睡着。  
公白飞觉得自己醒来的原因八成是格朗泰尔。酒鬼瘦得皮包骨头，胳膊肘和膝盖都是伤人利器，配合上不老实的睡眠习惯。他很可能是挨了格朗泰尔一肘，才会醒过来。  
他坐起身，折叠沙发床在身下咯吱作响。格朗泰尔翻了个身，趴着，把手搭到了沙发边上，放在俗气艳丽的印花上。但关了灯之后所有颜色都加深了，俗艳的印花也显得沉静厚重。  
过去还从没有一次，他醒来时身边有另一个人类，另一个会呼吸有体温的生物。  
至少他不记得任何一次。

他们在旧货铺楼上的房间里。是公白飞租来的。  
只是一个小房间。里面有一个破旧的铁皮煤油炉，一声不吭地立着。两个锅子，两套餐具，一个柜子，都睡着了。一个即当餐桌又当书桌的桌子，两把折叠椅。还有一张铺着俗气大花图案罩子的折叠沙发。打开来，就会成为一张沙发床。  
格朗泰尔的本子在桌子上，打开着。白色的纸在黑暗中看得清楚，上面有暗色的线条，格朗泰尔的画。  
公白飞站起来。至今为止他还不太相信自己做了这件大胆又愚蠢的事，租下一个房间。一个他的房间，一个他们的房间。一个小小的螺蛳壳子，可以缩起来，关上门，把外部的世界关起来。门里和门外有什么区别，把世界关起来，把他们自己关起来，造出虚假的自由与安全感的空间。一个属于他的空间，属于他们的空间。  
这会害死他，也会害死格朗泰尔。  
但他还是这么做了。他对旧货铺的老板说，他想租间屋子。  
一个给他们自己的空间，不完全是为了他，也是为了格朗泰尔，为了他们。独自一人时会畏缩、沉默，但是与另一个人在一起时，两人就都变得放肆、更有勇气，也更快乐，更想要快乐。

傍晚的时候，下起了雨。  
公白飞把大衣拉到头顶，奔向他们的小房间。鞋子上沾了泥，裤子上也是。  
踩着楼梯上楼，掏出钥匙开门。  
门被打开了，格朗泰尔在屋里。手里拿着汤勺。  
公白飞脱下湿了的外套，脱掉脏了的鞋子和裤子。换上拖鞋和在房间里穿的干净旧衣服。  
整个房间里弥漫着食物温暖喷香的味道。气味的来源——炉子上的锅，承诺着晚餐会有热乎乎的食物。  
格朗泰尔把锅端上桌子，公白飞取出餐具。  
只是卷心菜和土豆煮成的汤，调料也只是一点儿盐。但味道好得不可思议。在烹饪方面，格朗泰尔是个魔术师。  
他们默默把食物送进口中，品味着每一口，感到暖和的食物滑进肚子里。  
饭后，收拾了餐具。雨还没有停。格朗泰尔决定不回自己的公寓，就在这个小房间过夜。  
“如果你不回去，就太容易被发现了。”公白飞对他说。  
格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“也许会被发现，也许不会。但如果我回去，我肯定会淋湿。”  
公白飞本打算回家。但放肆的态度是有影响力会传染的，格朗泰尔决定留下，让他也决定留下。有种虚假的安全感在这小房间里，被保存在关闭的门后。他感觉，如果他们呆在他们的空间里，呆在这瓶中果酱一般的安全感中，就没有人能够发现他们，没有人能够抓到他们。幻觉。  
两人都决定留下来以后，晚上的时间就显得宽裕了。从饭后到睡觉之前，是很长的一段空白，一段没有准备写字的白色纸条。  
雨在外面下着，雨点敲着屋顶的声音不停。他们拉上窗帘，把模糊的灯光、淋湿的路人和可能窥视的目光关在外面。  
台灯不会将他们暴露，只在房间里充满虚幻安全感一般的温柔淡黄。公白飞在自己的本子上写，格朗泰尔也在他自己的本子上画图。  
有时候，他们有一搭没一搭地聊几句。  
公白飞会讲到他的工作。但格朗泰尔对篡改历史、真相，以及自由，全都没有兴趣。  
“丑陋且无聊，这是我讨厌这个世界的原因。有一点被漏掉了，食物匮乏，尤其是味道好的食物，几乎找不出来。单凭这一点就够我无法忍受了。有时候我觉得，老大哥故意让所有人吃味道恶心的东西。食材是没办法变的，但这个老大哥似乎只推行一种烹饪方式——让食物味道恶心的那种烹饪方式。他的厨子们与其说是做饭，不如说是糟蹋食物。我好奇这是否是他为了找乐子折磨人的方式。”格朗泰尔仰躺在沙发上，在他的本上涂涂抹抹，“‘自由’二字我倒并不在意。因为并不在意，所以，如果我参与讨论‘自由’和‘真相’什么的，就是虚伪，就像它是什么皇帝的新装。”  
“但是有人在意。”公白飞说。  
“是啊……是啊……，比如你。”格朗泰尔叹了口气，“我并没有说你对自由毫无兴趣。仅仅是我对此毫无兴趣。并没有慷慨地把你包含在内。书呆子同学，请相信，如果蚁群中出现任何不满或者暴动，多半儿也是因为没有巧克力可吃，没有女人可上，而不是因什么历史被篡改了。自由公正只是为了给自己捞一杯羹所用的旗帜。人人需要漂亮的旗帜，人人需要漂亮的新衣。”  
“你不该……”公白飞试图打断格朗泰尔的胡说八道。  
但酒鬼忽视打扰地继续下去，“我可不需要这玩意儿。我完全清楚地知道我只是想要美味食物，还有舒服的床铺，还有所有漂亮无用的小东西。就像那可爱的珊瑚，红得像是失败的天空。这很荒唐，本末倒置，为了一条花边才穿上保暖的衣服。食物是为了提供营养，保持活着。美味对于保持活着来说是一个不必存在的属性。就像所有漂亮的小装饰对维持人类存在毫无意义。但如果没有它们，我宁可不存在。也许有一天，食物变成一种仅仅包含营养的糊糊，人类每天吃三次寡淡无味的糊糊，给身体提供营养。跟往炉子里添加柴火没两样，高效又节约。如果有一天，世界真变成了那样子，我就也失去了存在的意义。你是个真正的叛逆者，让脑子想东想西，但我不一样。我没有一点儿思想罪，只有一个犯了罪的胃口。”  
在胡搅蛮缠和唱反调方面格朗泰尔无人能及。  
“嗯。”格朗泰尔撇着嘴想了想，“仔细思考一下，自由、公正、真相什么的，也是一样的东西。花边儿，小装饰，看着漂亮，什么用也没有。人类的目标是繁衍，保持不灭。对于这个目标来说，自由毫无用处。所以我们其实是同样的。”  
公白飞已经想给他一耳光了。  
格朗泰尔从来不知道什么时候该停嘴，“你想想，假设这种情况。可以根据基因将人类配对，以繁衍最……嗯，最能适应环境、最具发展潜力的人类。以人类延续为目标，你会同意与跟你最匹配的女人结合，还是要自由地自己选一个你喜欢的女人？很明显，自由在这里半点儿用也没有。”  
“‘最能适应环境、最具发展潜力的人类’这是怎样的形象？”公白飞问，“该如何设定影响人类生存延续的变量？该怎么看到我不知道自己无法看到的东西？确信绝对的控制与秩序是否会达到与目标相反的结局？也许，没有混乱，就没有知识，不排除理性，就没有进步。”  
格朗泰尔停了笔，歪着脑袋想了想。“在胡说八道方面你不比我差。不过，倒是有有道理，很有道理。”他心平气和地承认，“比起你用提纲讲课，我更容易理解你这样说话。现在似乎明白一点了，公白飞老师。”  
他说起“老师”这词时倒是并不带讽刺。公白飞怀疑自己在格朗泰尔看来有些老师的形象，格朗泰尔在他看来，有时倒确实有淘气学生的影子。

公白飞站起来，从床边走到桌边，拿起格朗泰尔的本子。  
张开的一页上画着图。在黑暗中，纸白得像是来自另一个世界，像是一条隧道的尽头。拿在手里显得那么遥远。  
公白飞皱着眉头分辨画上的东西。  
上面画的是公白飞，画着他的侧脸。  
他把本子合上，放回桌子上。又用指尖推了推它，把它摆正。  
也许，他们已经发现我们了。也许，他们已经来了，来抓我们。  
 _他听到踏上楼梯的沉重脚步声，门被撞开。他高声尖叫着，让格朗泰尔醒来。酒鬼揉着眼睛坐来。_  
 _他们在门口，就在门口。黑暗的影子，端着枪。背后是走廊里微弱的淡黄灯光。_  
 _他尖叫着：“从窗口跑，从窗口跳出去。” 他知道这不可能，即使跳出去也仍会被抓到。但他仍然尖叫着。格朗泰尔站不起来。_  
公白飞眨了眨眼睛。  
屋子里又黑又安静。他听了听，走廊里没有脚步声传来，什么声音也没有。屋子里只有钟表的嘀嗒声，格朗泰尔的呼吸声，还有他自己的心跳声。  
思想警察来抓他们是他的想象。  
公白飞走回床边，坐下。  
昨天晚上，他本打算打地铺。但格朗泰尔说，沙发床足够大，没有必要浪费空间。  
沙发床确实足够大，他没有什么可反驳。  
眼下，格朗泰尔占据了沙发床的一多半，睡得沉，从他的身体里也散发出平静安全的味道，让人犯困。  
公白飞摸了摸酒鬼的头发，格朗泰尔又哼了一声。他不会睡得很沉，但也很难醒过来。  
他在床的另一半躺下，小心躲着格朗泰尔的胳膊肘，避免被它攻击。  
这是种奇特的感觉。与另一个人呆在同一个房间里。有另一个人在房间里睡着，有一个人在身边，呼吸着，做着梦，放松，完全信任他。他还从来没有经历过。也许，只有在现在，他才意识到过去自己有多孤独。  
“他们不让我们享受食物，我们偏要享用。这就算造反。”格朗泰尔说，“来自胃部的造反。”他揉揉自己的肚子。  
公白飞回忆着，笑了。他们将我们分隔开来，用恐怖和不信任将我们相互隔离，关在各自无形的囚室里。当我们在一起时，这就是一种造反。  
在带着灰尘的沙发床上，在颜色被黑暗加深的印花罩单上，嗅到本子、沙发罩与灰尘、桌子的旧木头和皮肤的气味，在格朗泰尔身边，公白飞又睡着了。


	5. Chapter 5

1.4

第二天早上，自然是公白飞先醒了过来。  
他把格朗泰尔叫起来。该去上工了，不能迟到。  
当他来到办公桌前，公白飞发现安灼拉消失了。在安灼拉的位置上，坐着一个陌生人。  
“安灼拉呢？他生病了？”公白飞问坐在右边位置的割风。  
割风从工作中抬起头来，拨了一下金发刘海儿，“谁？”她问。带着完全茫然的神情。  
“安灼拉。他今天没来。”  
“没听说过这个名字。”割风又低下头。  
于是，公白飞知道，安灼拉被消灭了。他本人被从世界上抹掉，他存在的记录也被抹掉。安灼拉成为了非人。  
这一天终于来了。

第二天，公白飞把安灼拉失踪的消息告诉了格朗泰尔。  
他不该把这事告诉格朗泰尔。他还是把这事告诉了格朗泰尔。理智反对这样做，嘴唇却把坏消息放了出来。  
当时是晚上，他们坐在沙发床上，翻格朗泰尔从旧货店里翻找出来的几本旧书。沙发生了锈的旧弹簧吱嘎作响。其实，那些书该算是书的残骸。它们被扯成两半，封面被撕掉了，很多页都丢了。幸存的纸页又黄又脆，简直有点透明，让人不敢相信铅砣一般的黑字是印在它们上面的。  
他们就把书扔在沙发上，随便乱翻着，猜测它们的内容，时不时读出一两个句子。  
“你拿的那本书是关于什么的？”格朗泰尔问他。  
公白飞低头看看。  
“ _……编造出来的诗一样的童话，连自己也不相信。我还增加了被抛弃的情人的角色，如果不考虑我的真正感情放在谁身上的话……_ ”  
他没继续读下去。他抬起头来，把大拇指夹在书页间，垂下手，把手放在沙发上。“安灼拉，我的同事，消失了。”他说。书页发脆了，在他手中也垂着，像微微收拢的鸟类翅膀，趴在他的手上，趴在沙发上。  
“哦。”格朗泰尔说，低着头，乱翻自己手里那本旧书残骸。  
公白飞看看手里的书，又看看格朗泰尔。他不该告诉格朗泰尔这件事，说出来只能让他们俩一起难受，感到糟糕悲惨。  
格朗泰尔把书放下了，不再装作打算读它。他往沙发背上靠了靠。“很快就轮到我们了。”他说，完全没什么感觉。  
他该知道格朗泰尔会这么说，除此之外，还有什么可说的？没什么可说的。那天，格朗泰尔送给他一份奖赏的那天，他接受奖赏的那天，他们就一脚踏下了悬崖。现在唯一确定可等待的事情就是撞上地面了。他们还在往下掉着，在深谷里向下摔落，令人眩晕的星星在眼前旋转。他知道自己该感到害怕，或者绝望，可他并不害怕，还挺快活，只看那些迷惑人的星星。也许这是绝望。  
格朗泰尔又继续翻起手里的书来，读着，或者假装读着。  
公白飞也把自己手里那本拿起来，让头脑运转去来，去读，去读懂。强迫自己去想这本书。努力搞清它是什么书，它是关于什么的。这样做毫无意义。但他们仍然读着，像是做一个猜谜游戏、探宝游戏，成功的话会有些什么奖赏。实际上，并没有奖励，他知道，读完以后没有结果，不会读到结局，甚至连开头都没有。  
“ _……现在我掉进了自己织的网里。有一天，我在自己的房间里发现一张X先生的名片……_ ”  
没头没尾的东西，他不知道发生过什么。从来不知道发生了什么。空降至一个陌生的故事里，没有前情，不知结局。断了的线，缠绕在一起的线，打了结的线，他悬在半空，不上不下，空荡荡的古怪。  
“我们应该自杀。”格朗泰尔突然说，把公白飞从悬空中解下来。  
公白飞看着他。  
格朗泰尔把书放下，态度倒是相当坦然，“如果被抓，我们都会遭受巨大的痛苦。比想象的更疼。现在自杀，总比遭那份罪要强。”  
“你是在建议我们殉情吗？”公白飞回应。他用了“殉情”这词，表示自己并不是认真的，只是在开个玩笑。并希望格朗泰尔也能立刻把这个话题转向玩笑。他们都知道，自杀总比被捕强。但是现在，他不想直视这个真相，不想看着他们的结局。  
格朗泰尔没理会“殉情”，也没有转向玩笑的意思。“为了避免受苦，我该自杀。但我现在不想死。”他说，“我现在正过得快活。也许明天我会被抓到，会遭受折磨。但也许，明天我们不会被抓到，那么，明天我要在炉子上烘小饼干，加上真正的蜜。还要看完这本莫名其妙的东西。我可以在沙发上睡觉。我喜欢睡觉，而且这沙发这么软，可以在上面打滚，伸展身体。也许明天会下雨，就可以躲在屋里听雨声；或者晴天，傍晚的时候，从窗口望出去，就能看到边缘烫金的白云，天空是红色的，时间永远停止了，再也没有未来了。如果明天有可能存在，我就不想在今天去死。我想要继续享受它们，不浪费任何一滴蜜汁。我会把它们都舔干净，拖到最后一刻。即使这会害我被抓到。不，我现在不想死。”  
“很高兴得知你目前没自杀打算。”  
格朗泰尔低头乱翻书页，“很多人都这么干。我是说自杀。那些活得枯燥沮丧的老头子。他们决定去死，但他们不想直接死，那就太亏了，他们想着，怎么招也要赚回来。于是他们会去找年轻姑娘，然后再自杀。很多人，都这样。”  
“你暗示我像年轻姑娘吗？”  
“不。为什么你觉得自己像年轻姑娘而不是老头子？”  
公白飞把手里的书扔向格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔向他扑了过来。他们打闹起来，就像睡觉前的六岁小男孩。幼稚、傻气，有意的胡闹，好让他们忘掉方才的话题。故意创造欢闹，转移注意，不去看等着撞碎他们骨头的地面。  
“ _……又正是春天的第一天，阳光普照，大自然万物返青，萌芽滋长，我们何苦自寻烦恼呢？倒不如让我们对酒当歌，消消停停喝上一杯……_ ”格朗泰尔的那本书摊开着，躺在沙发上。在他们打闹时安安静静躺着，纸页上印的字迹依然足够清楚。


	6. Chapter 6

1.5

第二天，他们安全渡过了。  
然后是第三天，安全。活着，呼吸。  
到了第四天，公白飞遇上了空袭轰炸。  
是在放工以后，他去往他们的房间时遇上的。被投下的炸弹击中了离他不远的一幢砖房。  
他并被没有注意到炸弹从天而降，但它肯定是落下来的。巨响与火光从那砖房中腾起，公白飞感到脚下的地面传来一波震动。它立刻蹲下身，用双臂护着头部。  
等碎砖、碎瓦、碎木头都落了地，公白飞抬起头来看看四周。烟尘还没落下，周围处于惯常的爆炸后混乱中。一切都显得虚晃不实。也许有人尖叫、哭喊，他却听不真切。没有看到红色的东西，说明没有看到血和尸体。公白飞平稳着呼吸，习惯性地检查了一下手臂，没有看到任何伤害。他去感觉疼痛，没有感受到。  
他站起来准备迅速离开，这时候才注意到，在离他不远的地方，有个年轻人半蹲着，用一只手撑着地，另一只手捂着左侧肋。  
那是安灼拉。

“安灼拉。”公白飞轻轻叫了一声。  
安灼拉没有动，眼睛仍然注视着眼前的地面，不知被谁吸过的烟头和新掉落的碎砖屑。他撑着地面的手臂微微发抖，眼睛眨动了一下。  
“安灼拉。”公白飞又叫了一声。  
金发的青年人转过头来，望着他，望向他的眼睛，嘴唇动了动，似乎要叫他。  
“公白飞。”安灼拉叫他。  
 _公白飞回过头来。那金色的男孩手里攥着一株开蓝花的草，递到他眼前。_  
 _“可以加入你的标本收藏。”安灼拉说。_  
 _公白飞接过开蓝花的植物。它不是被掐断的，不是被揪断的，是被完整地挖出来的。没有破损，根部沾着泥土，叶子舒展着，花瓣柔嫩多汁，散发略刺鼻的青绿植物味和泥土的味道。“谢谢。”他说。_  
 _“这是什么草？”安灼拉问。_  
 _“不太确定。看起来像是菊科的。”_  
 _安灼拉一本正经地点点头，金发像阳光底下的蒲公英。公白飞打开标本夹，把那植物整饰一番，放进去。_  
 _他们看着开蓝花的菊科植物。_  
 _“我担心会褪色。”公白飞说。也许压好以后明亮的蓝色会消失，被泛黄的白色取代，那就太可惜了。_  
 _蓝色的花蓝得就像安灼拉的眼睛。_  
 _蓝得像窗外常春藤枝叶间隙中的蓝天。安灼拉就在图书馆里靠着窗口的位置。注意到公白飞走过来，他抬起头，背后是窗口中浓绿的藤蔓枝叶，和其间像他眼睛一般蓝的天空。_  
头脑中突然涌出的画面让公白飞瞬间不知身处何处，当他再次集中注意，听到了安灼拉的声音，安灼拉确实在叫他。  
他望着他，眼睛蓝得仿佛不该存在于这个该死的世界，与剥落灰色碎片的大楼格格不入，与铁盒电车格格不入，与老大哥的黑胡子和电幕格格不入。  
“我以为你死了。”公白飞说，靠近安灼拉，“你消失。我以为思想警察抓到你了。”  
“他们想逮捕我。”安灼拉仍然用手捂着侧肋，试图站起来。  
安灼拉受了伤，他的衣服袖子破了，从里面渗出血来，至于他用手捂着的地方，还不知伤情怎样。  
“让我看看。”公白飞说，伸出手去。  
安灼拉把压在伤口上的手挪开，“只是皮肉伤。”  
他的手上沾了血，衣服裂开的地方露出伤口，像古怪的嘴唇，翻开着，龇牙咧嘴吐出血来。  
“骨头肯定没断。”安灼拉口气相当轻松。  
骨头确实没断。公白飞考虑了一下，脱下自己的外套，递给安灼拉。“用我的外套遮着。”  
安灼拉接过外套，略有些笨拙地把它搭在胳膊上，遮挡伤处。  
公白飞四下张望。有人在跑向被炸毁的房子，查看是否有尸体或伤者；看热闹的人们也在围拢过来。离他们不远的地上，落着顶帽子，兴许是爆炸中被遗落的。公白飞捡起帽子，掸了掸土，扣在安灼拉的脑袋上，把帽檐往下拉了拉遮住安灼拉的脸。  
然后，他扶着安灼拉站起来，穿过前来围观的人群，与看热闹涌来的人相反方向前进。离开这个危险且变得热闹的废墟。  
他们没有再说什么话，安灼拉一条胳膊上搭着公白飞的外套压在侧肋的伤处上，另一条胳膊挽着公白飞。他一言不发地跟着他走，任由他带自己穿过垃圾遍地的街道和阴暗狭窄的小巷，不问任何问题，不问他要把自己带到哪里，也不问他会如何处置自己。他全然地信任他。公白飞几乎为自己得到的信任感到吃惊。  
他们到达了旧货铺门口。公白飞轻声对安灼拉说：“这里，我们有间屋子。”  
安灼拉轻轻点了点头，挽着公白飞的手臂。  
公白飞推开旧货铺的门，迈进去。

在从挂满灰尘的窗口透进的傍晚阳光下，在没有开灯半明不暗的铺子里，公白飞觉得喉咙一紧，心跳似乎也停了一拍。  
割风在这里。还有德纳第。她们在这里，她们在旧货铺里。  
有那么一刻，公白飞以为她俩是来侦查他的，她们发现了他的秘密，她们追踪到此，她们就要把他揭发给思想警察。一切都完了。现在，他还带回了安灼拉。她们会看到安灼拉，于是安灼拉也……  
然后，他听到了德纳第说的话。“看，这小蛇，它眼睛是绿宝石……”她捏着一枚戒指往割风眼前送。  
割风注意到有人进了店铺，扭过头来望向门口。  
公白飞扶着安灼拉在门口站着，大衣上沾着灰尘，他们的脸色也灰白得像是灰尘。周围有几个木箱，不知装着什么。窗台上有一叠旧报纸和一个搪瓷缸子。背后盖满尘埃的玻璃门外透进来的光都快睡着了。  
珂赛特手里捧着一条红珊瑚珠子项链，面无表情地看着她的同事和前同事。  
爱潘妮拽拽她，“咱俩一人买一枚。是不是有点儿婚戒的感觉？”  
割风扭过头去，同德纳第商量那戒指。公白飞松了口气。她来这里并非为了追踪他，而是出于和他来这里相似的目的。如果思想警察要为此逮捕他，割风也会是同样的罪状。  
她不会揭发他，如果她去揭发他，她也揭发了自己。  
公白飞搀着安灼拉走向店铺后面的楼梯，经过割风时注意到她扫了自己一眼。他没去看她。  
公白飞带着安灼拉爬上楼梯，来到他们的房间，打开门，把安灼拉搀扶进屋，送到沙发上。  
现在该做什么？该做什么？清洁伤口，然后包扎。他需要药和绷带，公白飞想着。但这里没有药，他和格朗泰尔没有存药品。没关系，走过一条街去就有间药店，去买一些。  
公白飞往门口奔去，还没有出门就意识到这个办法的缺陷。走到药店很快，但弄到药不容易。一个毫发无伤的人去买绷带，会被报给思想警察备案。  
安灼拉坐在沙发上，抬头望着他，似乎因为不知他奔向门口又停下是为什么而感到迷惑。公白飞看看安灼拉，想了想，他知道格朗泰尔在柜子里放了砧板和厨刀。  
公白飞挽起左臂的袖子。  
安灼拉更加迷惑地看着他。他相信他。  
公白飞到柜子前，拉开柜子门。  
“你要干什么？”安灼拉问。  
“去弄点绷带。”公白飞说。刀很好找，就在案板上，公白飞用右手握住刀柄，把它取出来。在安灼拉阻止他以前，抬手在胳膊上划了一刀。他几乎没有注意下刀的力度，刀划过后皮肤裂开露出发白的切面，发白的肉。他以为切得太浅，正打算再下一刀时，血从肉里出来了，比他想要的多。这时候，伤口看起来比他想要的更深。应该足够了。  
安灼拉看着他，眼睛是涨潮时的海水。  
公白飞匆匆扫过那蓝眼睛，不想与它们对视。“这样才能买的绷带。”他说着，捂着流血的胳膊往门外走，“我不在的时候锁好门，不要出声。”  
他把门在身后关上。  
安灼拉站在门口，抱着沾了血的外套，听着公白飞下楼的脚步声。

公白飞走出旧货铺后两分钟，格朗泰尔就来了，他们恰好错过。  
格朗泰尔扫了一眼店内挑选首饰的两个姑娘，脚步轻松上了楼梯，心里一边计划着晚饭食谱，一边想着，不知道公白飞这会儿在不在屋里。  
他走到他们房间的门口。门打开了。一个陌生的金发青年推开门，从屋里走出来。  
他是谁？谁在他们的房间里？  
格朗泰尔立刻堵上去，“你是谁？这是我的房间。”  
“知道那是你的房间。”金发青年面无表情，身子站得直直的，硬挺着的直，“我是房东的侄子，来查看你们有没有毁坏家具。”  
格朗泰尔把他从金毛的头顶打量到脚底，知道这金发青年在说谎。他抱着的外套是公白飞的，上面还沾着血。  
“这样，”格朗泰尔说，微微笑起来，伸出一只手推在金发青年胸口，“既然你是房东家的，正好来看看这水龙头，它锈死了，但还三天两头漏水。这个总得处理吧。”  
他把金发青年推进屋里，回手关上门。

十五分钟之后，公白飞抱着纱布和药品回来了。  
他打开房间门。  
安灼拉坐在沙发上。格朗泰尔站在他旁边，一手抱着碗，一手拿着勺子和面糊。  
听见门开的声音，他们俩一起扭过头来看着他。  
安灼拉望着公白飞，不易察觉地点了点头，算是一个含含糊糊的招呼。  
格朗泰尔一手搅着面糊，一手用拇指指了指安灼拉。“着家伙是谁？”  
“是安灼拉，我的朋友……””公白飞回答，发现自己把安灼拉称为了朋友，但他们从来不是朋友，他们甚至几乎没有交谈过，“同事。前一阵子消失的那位同事。我跟你说到过的。他在空袭轰炸中受伤了。”  
“哦，果真。”格朗泰尔说，然后俯下身，把脸凑近坐在沙发的安灼拉，“这次你算是没说谎。”  
“说谎？怎么了？”公白飞已经关上了屋门，又反锁了一道。他走到沙发边，把刚从药店得到的药水和一包绷带放在沙发上。  
“他说他是房东的侄子。”格朗泰尔报告。  
“为什么要说你是房东的侄子。”公白飞一边问，一边在安灼拉身边坐下，打开盖着他伤处的衣物。  
安灼拉不回答，伸手拉起公白飞的袖子，低头看着他手臂上被包扎好的伤口，轻轻摸了摸绷带表面。  
“你的胳膊怎么了？”格朗泰尔探过头来。  
“没事。”公白飞说，即是对格朗泰尔说，也是对安灼拉说，“在药店就包扎好了。”  
“你们两个，”格朗泰尔继续，“到底是怎么回事？你的外套上有血。”  
公白飞开始给安灼拉清理伤口。“一会儿解释。先说撒谎的事。安灼拉撒谎了？安灼拉，你对他撒谎了？”同时对两个人说话是件费力的事。  
安灼拉仍然不回答。  
“我回来的时候，看到他从咱们屋里走出去，胳膊上还搭着你的衣服，衣服上还沾着血。”格朗泰尔开始汇报，“他说他是房东的侄子。拜托，这谎太差劲了，房东即使有个侄子也不会像你这样。”  
安灼拉抬头看着格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔皱皱鼻子，继续讲，“我以为他是思想警察，还伤了你或是杀了你，就把他关回屋里。当然，屋里没有你，也没有你的尸体。抱歉这么说，但当时我真的以为你已经成为尸体了，真糟糕。我就问他，你去哪儿了，他把你怎么样了。他乖乖说实话了，说自己是你的同事，在爆炸中受了伤，你去帮他买药了，你的大衣上是他的血。我自然不大相信，说如果我朋友回不来你就别想活着出这屋了。”  
“‘别想活着出这屋’？太夸张了。”公白飞忙着给安灼拉上药。  
“夸张？！一点儿也不夸张。看到你的大衣上沾着血让我的血都凉了。”  
公白飞想着“看到你的大衣上沾着血”。那会是什么感觉。  
他放下药，站起来，伸出胳膊，环抱住格朗泰尔。  
格朗泰尔僵住了，“面糊，面糊。我手里还拿着面糊。”他咕哝着。  
安灼拉抬头看着他们。  
“你这样才叫太夸张了。拥抱，够夸张。”格朗泰尔虽然手里抓着碗和勺子，还是努力用胳膊圈住了公白飞。  
公白飞又用力搂了格朗泰尔一下，松开手，“抱歉让你担心了。”  
这是他唯一能说的。他担心把安灼拉带回来会让他为其他事向格朗泰尔道歉。如果因此他们的秘密泄露，如果糟糕的情况真的发生，他恐怕甚至不会有道歉的机会。我们会彼此背叛，没有其他可能。我们会彼此被迫，彼此憎恨，结束之后我不会再感到抱歉，但一切发生之前我甚至没有机会道歉。没有什么可说，没有办法说什么，没有必要说什么。  
他又在安灼拉身边坐下，打开那包绷带。  
格朗泰尔因为一个拥抱安慰心满意足，抱着碗走到炉子边，在炉上架起了锅，准备晚饭。  
公白飞给安灼拉包扎时，锅烧热了。先加一点油。油热了，舀起一勺面糊落进锅里。晚餐煎饼的香味从锅里散出来。  
伤口包扎好了。  
“公白飞，”格朗泰尔把煎饼铲进盘子里，“我忽然记起来，你还没告诉我，你的胳膊是怎么了？”  
“安灼拉正在被追捕，不能去药房。如果我无伤无病地去买绷带，会引起怀疑被备案。”  
“哦，我忘了他被消失了。你说过。”格朗泰尔嗅嗅煎饼，对它的味道很满意。  
安灼拉看看包好的伤处。“能借你们一件外套吗？”他问。  
“当然可以。”公白飞取来一件自己的外衣，扔给安灼拉。然后帮格朗泰尔把煎饼端上桌。  
格朗泰尔开始炖汤了，“咱们只有一个番茄了。”他叹了口气。  
安灼拉穿上了公白飞的外衣，站起来，动作发僵，他硬挺着，努力让自己站得笔直不颤抖。“谢谢你们。”他说，“我得走了。”  
“等等？走？”  
“到处都是电幕，不能出去。而且你还受着伤。”公白飞阻拦。  
“我会连累你们。他们在追捕我，他们会找到我。如果我呆在这里，他们会追着我到这里。”  
“想想那些电幕，安灼拉，走出去，不出十分钟就会电幕捕捉到。”公白飞说。  
安灼拉往门口走。  
格朗泰尔比安灼拉快一步。他奔到门口，堵在安灼拉眼前。手里还抓着他们剩下的唯一一只番茄，就堵在门口。“甭想。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉扭头看看公白飞。大约指望着公白飞能够命令他的朋友从门口让开。当然，这个命令公白飞是不会下的。  
“别出去。至少今天别出去，先休息一下，养养伤。如果出去，你还有其他可以藏身的地方吗？”  
安灼拉不回答。公白飞知道他没有地方躲藏。  
“至少吃完晚饭。有煎饼。”格朗泰尔继续堵在门口，“还有番茄，虽然只有一个吧，总比没有好。”  
安灼拉放弃了，身体放松下来，不再强撑着。他想走回沙发，但似乎已经没力气走了。公白飞和格朗泰尔把他扶到沙发边。  
水已经滚了好一会儿了，照顾完安灼拉，格朗泰尔立刻去照顾滚水和番茄。  
“你是因为什么？”公白飞在安灼拉身边坐下，问，“为什么要被消失？因为什么思想警察要追捕你？”  
“哦，因为我密谋炸毁爱部。”


	7. Chapter 7

1.6

_“这是制扇厂去年的记录。”割风说着，把一个文件夹递给他，“没有附注是关于什么的记录。只是说要需要校正。”_   
_他接过文件夹。“谢谢您。”_   
_割风点了点头，回到她的位置。_   
_他翻开文件夹，装出认真翻阅的样子，其实对文件里的字句完全没有注意。只是分关于产量和生产任务的东西，数字和陈词滥调。字与词只是无关的污迹。他耐心地翻看，在翻到下一页前确保间隔的时间够一个人读完一页文字。_   
_在文件接近结束的时候，他看到了。在“……今年的完成量比去年提高……”这句话中的“完成”这个词上，有个淡淡的铅笔画的圈，旁边写着“明天”。_   
_他给自己半分钟时间控制着呼吸，也许还控制着心跳。然后进入正常工作的状态，严谨地挑出几处与当今宣传不符的地方，修改后照例把原件销毁。_   
_历史被销毁，历史被创造。只待明日。_

但是，到了第二天，什么也没发生。什么也没发生。  
或者说，他希望会发生的事情没有发生。

“是，炸掉爱部。我们打算炸掉爱部。”安灼拉闭上眼睛。  
方才，他说出“炸毁爱部”的效果无异于在这小房间里施放了一颗炸弹。格朗泰尔惊得张圆了嘴，把炉上的汤完全忘了。  
“炸掉爱部？！怎么可能？！疯了！”  
“你们真的？要……炸？”  
“真的。”安灼拉说，睁开眼睛。格朗泰尔的嘴仍然张着。“你的汤扑了。”他对格朗泰尔说。  
酒鬼回过神来，看了一眼锅。眼下他已经不关心番茄汤了，干脆关了炉子，到沙发边听安灼拉讲爆炸密谋。  
“你是那个组织的？！果尔德施坦因他们……”公白飞问。  
“不。当然不是。我甚至怀疑果尔德施坦因是否真的存在。我们自己单干。”  
“你们？”  
“我和其他几个人。我就不说出他们的名字了。并不是我不信任你们，我完全信任你们。而且，现在说出他们的名字可能已经不会给他们带来任何危险了。”安灼拉又闭上眼睛，似乎他感到疼痛，“但是，保险起见，还是不说。”  
“你们要炸到爱部？！”格朗泰尔又念叨了一遍。  
“是的。”  
“你们……只是思想罪，还是……？”公白飞问。  
“怎么做的？只是脑子里想了想，还是真的去炸了？”格朗泰尔帮公白飞把问题补充得清晰了点儿。  
“我们做了炸弹，然后，也把炸弹安置进了爱部大楼。装作统查排水系统弄进去，装好。它们是定时炸弹，都定好了时间。但是，时间到了，它们没有爆炸。”安灼拉盯着自己膝盖的位置，“就是这样，到了该爆炸的时间，没有爆炸。不知道是什么原因。也许是炸弹造得有问题，也许是被爱部发觉提前拆除了，或者其他什么原因。反正最终没有爆炸。我们等着消息，等着听到爆炸声，但什么也没发生。”并不是什么也没有发生，不是。  
“然后，你就被消失了？他们就开始追捕你？”  
安灼拉点点头。  
“你没被抓到，真幸运。据我所知，还没有谁能逃过爱部。除了果尔德施坦因。”  
“我不知道果尔德施坦因是否真的存在。而且那不是幸运。”  
当然不是幸运。

_天黑透了。而且，这个工人住宅区的路灯早就坏光了。也没有灯光从周边的窗口透出了。人们早已在床上睡熟。_   
_四下里黑得像墨染。现在，电幕应该什么也看不到了。_   
_他贴近那间破旧工人平房的墙壁，用指关节敲了敲玻璃窗。_   
_屋子里的灯关着，窗子黑漆漆。但他还是决定试一试，他太需要立刻同他交谈了。关于炸弹为什么没有引爆，关于他们接下来该怎么办，关于他们是否在危险中。_   
_屋子里没有回音。_   
_他去哪儿了？是有什么事外出吗？是否是因为他们的密谋外出？应该不会出什么事，爱部没有来过纪录司，爱部没有任何开始行动的迹象。他不可能这么快就被爱部发现。工人的处境总该比党员要安全，更少遭到监视、监听，更少被注意。他的屋子是他们的据点里最安全的。_   
_他又敲了敲窗子，仔细听着，等着他的回音。_   
_屋子里似乎开始有了声音。挣扎的声音？_   
_一个他熟悉的声音切开宁静和黑暗，“跑！快跑！”_   
_椅子腿敲上玻璃窗，碎玻璃四溅开来。_   
_他听到玻璃碎裂的声音，他觉得自己听到棍子和靴子打击肉体的声音，他觉得自己听到思想警察从窗口跳出了的声音。_   
_安灼拉跑着，像弗以伊最后让他做的那样，拼命快跑。沿着墙壁，转过墙角，潜进影子中，像是用他们两个人的生命一起努力跑，跑，不停地跑，甩掉所有思想警察。_

“只是逃脱了。”安灼拉说，“躲藏起来。一开始是在存储防洪用品的仓库，里面几乎是空的；然后就是那间废弃的空房。我在里面待了半天，炸弹就落下来了。”  
“真不走运。”  
“不是走运，也不是不走运。这只是会发生的，计划好发生的。”  
“什么意思？”  
“那颗炸弹是为我准备的。它投放的目的是消灭我。”  
“为了消灭你？为什么？那只是一次普通的克林贡空袭，炸弹可能落在任何地方。”  
“你认为克林贡人真的存在？除了宣传中，你见过一个真正的克林贡人吗？”  
“没……”格朗泰尔脱口而出。  
公白飞想了想，是的，他从未见过被称为敌人的克林贡人，他只是相信了所有人对他说的，相信他们与克林贡人之间存在旷日持久的战争。也许战争从来不存在，也许进行轰炸和遭到轰炸的同一群体。  
“爱部知道我藏在那里，于是他们让一颗炸弹落下。”安灼拉说，“他们知道一切。”  
格朗泰尔吞了口口水。“他们也知道我在熬汤？”  
“也许。也许他们也知道我在这里，也许他们就要来逮捕我，也许他们就要再扔下另一颗炸弹。所以，我该离开。”  
公白飞感到自己全身的皮肤都绷紧了，他扭头看看格朗泰尔。  
“好吧。”酒鬼撇撇嘴，“那我该赶紧把汤炖好，然后我们赶紧把它喝掉。不能让几个秘密警察或者一颗炸弹把一锅好汤浪费了。”  
“他们不可能知道你藏在这里。”公白飞对安灼拉说，“没人注意到我把你带进来，注意到的人也不会泄密。”  
“有时候我觉得，老大哥不需要泄密的人，他知道一切，他看着一切。电幕只是一个摆设，让人掉以轻心，以为电幕看不到的角落是安全的，实际上每个角落他都可以看到，每时每刻每个地方都被他观察着。所有发生的，都是他允许发生的；所有他不允许发生的，都从没发生过，都不可能发生。”安灼拉闭上眼睛，“所以我得离开，不然会连累你们。”  
公白飞舒了口气，他感到害怕？他应该感到害怕？但没有感觉，他的脑子像台机器似的运转着，不沾任何情绪。今天他已经紧张了太长时间，现在终于超过承受范围麻木了。“如果他真的知道一切，那么我和格朗泰尔所做的事情也够我们进爱部了。而且，”他顿了顿，“这是个逻辑问题。如果你以为所有发生的事都是因为他允许才能发生的，那么，我把你带回来也是他允许的。”  
安灼拉闭上眼睛想了想。“也许我想多了。”  
酒鬼插进来，把他们的对话打断了。“你们两个，别允许不允许了。晚饭好了。”  
安灼拉没有再提离开，公白飞也没再多说什么。暖和的食物让所有人放松、平静。

饭后，格朗泰尔从房东那里借来了一张折叠床，磕磕绊绊一路拖上楼梯，扯进屋里。  
“这是干吗？”公白飞问。  
“他可以睡折叠床。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉坐在沙发上，无甚兴趣地看着这俩人讨论如何处置自己。  
“有沙发了。”公白飞说。  
“我们睡沙发。”  
“你不是打算今天还要在这儿过夜吧？”  
“正是这么打算的。如果咱俩走了，他立刻会跑出去，然后被电幕发现，然后被抓到。”  
公白飞和格朗泰尔扭头看看沙发上的安灼拉，安灼拉面无表情地看着他们。仨人对望了一会儿，安灼拉意识到自己似乎该说点儿什么。  
“我会藏在这儿，不出去。”他说，想了想，又加了一句，“不过我有离开的自由。”  
“瞧！”格朗泰尔说。  
“好吧，我们留下来。”

安灼拉得到了折叠床，公白飞和格朗泰尔得到了折叠沙发。  
酒鬼脑袋一挨沙发就睡着了，睡得暖烘烘，活像一只很好的暖炉。公白飞不知道他怎么做到的。怎么可能在经历了这一天，听到所有这些关于炸掉爱部和战争真实性的信息之后仍然有倒头就睡的能力和心情。  
公白飞把脸贴着印花的沙发罩子，在头脑中整理白天获得的信息。克林贡人不存在、炸弹落下、老大哥知道、老大哥允许，那么……那么……他整理不清，得不出任何结论。他望向打开的折叠床，为什么安灼拉的金发在黑暗中看起来像光晕一样。屋子里并没有光啊。他没有心思去思考真实性和老大哥。他更想知道，为什么他会信任安灼拉？对格朗泰尔他也没有给予这种程度的信任。为什么他可以不假思索地保护安灼拉？就像他们是熟识的，就像他们从小就认识了。公白飞试着回忆自己的童年。他知道自己在哪里上过学，知道在一些重要的时间点发生过什么。它们像储备在他脑中的知识，熟记着。但当他试图回忆场景，回忆当时的家具、气味、阳光和人物时，却什么也想不起来，像屋顶与沙发之间的一片黑暗虚空。

安灼拉躺在折叠床上，闭着眼睛，但并没有睡着。他只是闭起眼睛，听着，安静听着。


	8. Chapter 8

1.7

接下来的几天里，安灼拉像是午后空气中漂浮的纤维，一点金色的光线就可以穿透他，让他变得透明。他的伤口在逐渐好转，但身体虚弱，也许，精神也同样虚弱。也许不，公白飞并不清楚。一连几个小时，安灼拉就坐在折叠床边，并不动，也不做什么，只是坐着，看着傍晚时分金色阳光中飘舞的纤小尘埃。他的脸上没有表情，嘴唇闭着，皮肤苍白仿佛碰到阳光会融化，积了灰色的尘埃。他只是坐着，听着。  
傍晚时分充满了卷心菜的气味，格朗泰尔哼着歌，炉子上煮汤的锅里冒出氤氲的水汽。卷心菜的味道和水汽，苍白的锁骨和格朗泰尔走调的歌。西斜的阳光从窗上糊着的报纸缝隙见透进来。尘埃在光中跳舞，等待着什么。它们等着什么？等待死去？等待落下？可什么也不会发生，它们只是一直在半空中颤抖着，毫无目的。卷心菜的味道和水汽。  
这景象似乎卡在了公白飞脑中，卡着，停顿住了。傍晚的阳光、卷心菜、灰尘、走调的歌，安灼拉的惨白。  
于是他开始说话，在粘稠的夕阳中张开嘴，挪开压在嘴唇上的无形石块。随便说些什么。  
“我……”他说，“我……”  
总该说些什么。“嗯？”格朗泰尔看看着他。  
安灼拉仍然不动，看着那些空气中的灰尘，听着只有他自己可听到的东西。他在听什么？倾听预言？诅咒？密码？有谁知道。  
他总该说点什么，于是公白飞清清嗓子，开始讲他的童年，讲他记得起来的画面。  
她们在深海之下，他的母亲和妹妹。在层层深水之下，抬头望着她。他讲起自己从妹妹手中夺下巧克力。“我不敢相信我这么做了。”他说。  
“等一下，公白飞。”格朗泰尔举起勺子。  
安灼拉看着灰尘，轻轻眯起眼睛。  
“我知道自己当时十分混蛋。”公白飞说。  
“等一下……”  
“什么？我想你会讨厌我，我也会厌恶那时候的我。”  
“不，我不是说这个。”格朗泰尔挥舞着勺子，一切如此不真实。在傍晚旧报纸颜色的房间里，那些报纸都被篡改过了，黄而酥脆。方法房间的角落也疏松破碎，消失在虚空之中。  
“我不是说这个。”格朗泰尔挥舞着勺子，“我是说，我也这么干过。抢妹妹的巧克力。和你做的一样。”  
“孩子小时候都是混蛋。这是教育问题。或者是因为物资缺乏导致孩子们都……”公白飞说，但不知自己该说什么，“我是说，感情……”  
“不，不只是事情一样。每一个细节都是一样的。一模一样。听你讲，就像看着我自己讲。”  
“每个人都这样做过，或者说每个人都记得他们这样做过。抢妹妹的巧克力。”安灼拉抬起头来，望着公白飞，“每个人都是如此。所有人用着相同的记忆。”  
公白飞顿在那里，望着安灼拉。  
“所有人脑子里都有一段抢妹妹巧克力的记忆，而且这是他们关于童年的唯一记忆。这个世界中所有人的记忆都是一样的。”安灼拉停了一下，公白飞和格朗泰尔还都在迷茫中，于是他继续说下去，“因为恐惧，人与人之间不会有任何亲近的关系，于是没有人会对其他人讲述自己的体验、经历，尤其不会讲到童年。对于一个人来说，其他所有人都是危险的，可能告发自己的。人们不会交流什么，于是这个骗局不会穿帮。”  
“什么骗局？”  
“所有人的童年记忆都是相同的，都是复制品。你觉得这意味着什么？”  
“我们的记忆……是……伪造的？”  
“我不知道算不算伪造，但肯定是制造出来的，而且是批量制造。对于童年那个遥远的时代，记忆制造者们偷了个懒，懒得给每个人编一份独特的记忆，于是就只编造了一份童年，复制多份，灌注到每一个人类身上。”  
“但是……”公白飞闭上眼睛。  
“被修改的从来不只是记录，被修改的从来不只是过去的报纸和发言稿。被修改的是记忆。”  
“如果记忆能够修改。那么……为什么还要记录司。直接修改每个人的记忆即可。”  
“我不知道。”安灼拉说。  
“你是怎么发现的？”公白飞问。  
“我没有销毁工作指示纸条，而是把它们带回家藏了起来，我想它们可以成为证据，成为老大哥篡改报纸的证据，成为真实发生过的历史的记录。”安灼拉似乎已经没有力气继续说下去了，“……但是，但是……再去翻看那些指令时，我发现它们和我的记忆不符合。比如，10月15日，我记得自己得到指令，一个叫维瑟斯的人已经成为非人，要把他的记录抹去。我记得我这样做了。翻看那些指示纸条时，我发现……那天那一条指示是，创造一个叫维瑟斯的人。”  
公白飞和格朗泰尔都没有说话。  
没人说话，天已经要黑了。房间里所有的角落与线条都模糊不清，挂上了阴影。  
“实际上呢？”公白飞最终问，“你有没有查过要改的报纸。维瑟斯，到底是创造他还是抹去他？”  
“我去调出了材料，上面有维瑟斯，写着他的事迹。但是在我的记忆里，我把这些都抹去了，用一个编造的奥吉维尔替代了。”  
“也许你的纸条被换过了。”公白飞想抓住最后一根稻草。  
“不可能。只有我自己知道它们藏在哪儿。即使老大哥知道我藏着它们，为什么又要换掉它们？”安灼拉又加了一句，“而且，存档的报纸材料不可能被换过。”  
公白飞感到一阵眩晕。“但是……但是……这是为什么？” 所有的文件，修改文件、报纸，同时修改记忆，但修改是矛盾的，为什么？如果能够修改记忆，为什么还要修改报纸。他想起前一阵安灼拉消失的时候，割风不记得安灼拉存在了，也许她的记忆被修改了，含有安灼拉的部分被抹除和扭曲了。但是如果老大哥能够修改记忆，为什么只修改割风的记忆，而没有修改他的记忆？为什么允许他记得安灼拉？  
“我不知道为什么。”安灼拉说。  
“这讲不通。如果修改记录是为了掩盖真相，为了编造历史……”公白飞顿了顿，想着该如何表达，“如果同时又能够修改记忆。为什么不将记忆与记录修改得一致？修改得一致才是真的抹杀真相。为什么要刻意让两种修改不一致？为什么？”  
“我不知道。”安灼拉说。  
“这是个陷阱。”格朗泰尔攥紧勺子，方才公白飞和安灼拉讨论时他一直没有说话，静静听着，现在他开口了，“这是个陷阱。”公白飞发现格朗泰尔在打哆嗦。  
“你们知道什么才真正可怕吗？”酒鬼攥着勺子，公白飞走过去，搂住他的肩膀，“如果记忆可以造假，那么可能什么也没有发生，我甚至不站在这里，你们只是放进我脑子里的，片段，播放，什么的。还有那些纸条，如果能创造记忆，它们什么也说明不了，它们也是记忆。现在是未来的记忆，或者根本没有先后，这没有关系。就当那些纸条是一种记忆，一种记忆和另一种记忆，矛盾，这是刻意的。现在是未来的记忆。看到的都是记忆，重播或者洗牌。如果记忆可以控制，那么我所想的是不是也……”他不再说话了，结束了混乱的前言不搭后语的胡话。  
他们安静地站着，安灼拉安静地坐在床上，金发的头低着。屋子里已经黑透了，只有炉子里有火光。  
一样黑乎乎的椭圆形东西从床下溜出来。安灼拉顿时全身绷紧了，往床上缩去。格朗泰尔倒从静止和恐惧中清醒过来，他抓起手边的一本书冲着那黑色的东西抛过去。  
黑色的东西发出两声“吱吱”尖叫，奔向了橱柜，钻进下面的缝隙，消失了。  
“别怕，安灼拉，就是只耗子，小耗子而已。要是它敢再出来，看我怎么教训它。”格朗泰尔说，声音放松了，“我觉得我们该开灯了。”  
公白飞打开了折叠沙发边的台灯。柔和的黄光发出让人放松的沙沙声。他们都放松下来。  
格朗泰尔熄了炉子，把汤端下来。公白飞取出碗来。  
满屋子都是热汤暖和和的香气。  
“知道吗，我才不在乎记忆都是伪造的或者有人控制我的思维。”格朗泰尔说，把汤盛出来，“我们晚饭有热汤呢。”


End file.
